Pan and Granger and the tales of Neverland
by crazedchick
Summary: please read and review!P13 year old Hermione Granger has just lost her parents to the death eaters.The order did not bother to help her and she is left feeling angry and alone until found by the 'Muggles' and put into care.She meets Peter and together the
1. Prologue

**Pan and Granger and the tales of Neverland**

Summary:13 year old Hermione Granger has just lost her parents to the death eaters.The order did not bother to help her and she is left feeling angry and alone until found by the 'Muggles' and put into care.She meets Peter and together they travel to Neverland to have great adventures that lead to romance!

_**Prologue:**_

A young girl sat on the floor with her legs pulled up to her face as she stared into her parents lifeless eyes.But she couldnt cry:crying meant that Voldemort had succeded in killing her family,it meant that her parents were really gone and she wasnt ready to accept that.

After everything that she had done for the world of magic in the last three years Hermione Granger was furious.These so called wizards that she knew hadnt even bothered to come and help,they had left her to fend for herself and now she had lost her parents.

She was angry at herself for being foolish enough to think that the wizarding world actually cared about her.

But most of all she felt guilty about her parents deaths:she kept playing the scene over and over again in her head trying to work out why her parents had been so cruelly taken from her,and why she couldnt protect them.

_The wizarding world and all my friends had abandoned me when i needed them most and now it's to late_ she thought as she snapped her wand in half and threw it in her bag.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blue lights flashing and

knew that the muggle police had arrived Great she sighed angrily as she noted a woman walking towards her,"Hello sweetheart,i am Detective Ann Smidsch do you know what happened here"she asked softly,jesturing with her arms the scene around her.Hermione looked around before replying coldly,"My parents are dead i dont know what happened!"

The detective felt a rush of sympathy go out to the young girl before her and she decided that they needed to get the tramatised teen away from the scene,"Do you have any family that could take you in?"she asked gently.The young girl just shook her head weakly whilst angrily thinking,_the people that i considered my family deserted me!_At this thought Hermione felt hot fresh tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and she looked away from the police woman because she didnt want any sympathy that she had to offer."Ok then Miss..""Granger,Hermione Granger!""Right,well im afraid that you cant stay here now ok and for the moment the only option available for you is to go into care,so if you would like to follow me and we can take you to the childrens home now okay."she said holding out her hands for the younger girl to grab.She nodded and flung some clothes into her bag before walking out of the door with Detective Smidsch.

_**3 months later:Gretem Childrens home,London**_

It had now been three months since her parents had been killed and anyone who knew the old Hermione Granger would not recognise her for the rebel she was now.Not only had the loss of her parents changed the looks of the young girl, it had also changed her personality.

Gone was the shy,plain clothed, responsible bookworm-in her place was a confident, up-to-date in fashion,and rule breaker teenager.The change seemed to develop with in a week after her parents deaths,the care home had just presumed that it would only be temporary but now believed that it was permanent-which worried them.The girl had been offered three loving families to stay with but she didnt seem fazed.

The latest victims to Hermiones assult had been a mild mannered couple known as the Watsons,they were unable to have a child of their own and were looking forward to looking after Hermione until she had started to hurl insults at them and became every teenage parents worst nightmare.

The Watsons were clearly annoyed and disturbed by the girls behavior and made a point of ridiculing the child to the manager Jenny Friddles.She was not very happy and as soon as the family had left she brought the matter up with the girl in question.It didnt end well.

"Look Hermione i dont know what has gotten into you but you have to stop pushing us away.We are only trying to help!"she had sighed at the young girl who was glaring at her.The girl laughed before sneering,"Help!you dont know the meaning of the word.Three families in three months,come on i know you dont like me being here but do you have to pretend that you care!"

That last part of the statement had pushed Jenny over the edge and she snapped."You arent nothing special so dont try and flatter yourself with that.Your parents are dead and its time you started to face the responsabilities of the the mess you have made.I used to hear about the sweet Hermione Granger who would never dare step a toe out of line and was always very responsable and kind to others.Now i see nothing more than a spoilt child who is scared of facing up to the responsabilities of growing up and is selfish and uncaring.I cant help but think how disappointed your parents would be right now if they could see the person you've become"As soon as the sentence had left her mouth she had instantly regretted it,but it was to late and the sound a resounding slap echoed around the room.

Hermione stood up absolutly fuming,glaring at the woman infront of her before heading off towards the stairs.She stopped and turned around,"You had no right telling me about my parents,considering you didnt even know them.How dare you use that crap against me,i hate you i hate living here and i hate the thought that i have to grow up beause i dont wanna turn out like you.i would rather stay a child forever than grow up and face all these so called responsabilities!"she snapped before she headed off up stairs to her room,slamming all the doors in her wake.

The shell shocked care worker stood there with a hand held up to the bloched skin where she had been slapped moments before.

_**Later on that night:Hermiones Room**_

Hermione had fell asleep with a picture of her parents in her hands and was unaware of the voices inside her room.

"Tink,you have to be quiet we dont want to wake everyone up do we"an urgent voice whispered into the darkness.A tiny glow could just be made out near the young girls bedside as it jingled in the room.A young boy around Hermiones age floated off the ground watching her sleeping form."Yes Tink...she is the one!"the boy exclaimed before sighing deeply.

They were to busy talking that they didnt realise that the young girl in question had woken up."Who the hell are you?" she asked as she sat up in bed.The young boy gasped and flew back into the wall whilst young Tink just continued to flutter around near Hermione.

The young boy stepped forwards with a cocky grin on his face before replying,"Peter,Peter Pan.and you are?"he inquired.Hermione was shocked for a moment at the announcement of the boys name before she replied,"Hermione Granger,why are you in my room?"she asked with a hint of curiousity in her eyes.

"To take you back to Neverland of course"he said smiling at the strange girls expression.

A/N:what happens next?Hehe!

Please read and review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

i was a bit disappointed with the reviews i got for the last chapter but i have done another chapter anyway so please read and review!

_**Chapter 1**_

_"__To take you back to Neverland of course"he said smiling at the strange girls expression._

To say that Hermione was shocked at Peter pans revelation would be a bit of an understatement-she was dumbfunded as to why somebody as carefree as Peter would want to take her to Neverland with him."Why me?"she finally managed to ask the strange boy.

Peter was a little shocked at the girls question but replied anyway."Well because...there are Mermaids,Pirates,Indians and the lost boys-you could be their mother!"he said with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

Most girls would jump at the thought of all the adventures that they would have if they went to Neverland-but the girl sat infront of Peter was not most girls;she had lost everyone she cared about just three months ago and the thought of playing mother was still to raw for her and so she found herself turning away from Peter before replying "No." She then went on to say,"I'm sorry Peter b...but i cant!" Tears hung in the corners of her eyes as she tryed to blink them away.

Peter was taken aback at the reaction of the girl-he thought that nobody would turn down his offer and yet this girl had just turned away from him and told him no.He wanted to know why she had turned him down,but when he had heard the break in the girls voice he decided to tread carefully."But why? I heard you saying that you didnt want to grow up and face the adult responsabilities and yet you tell me no.Neverland is a wonderful and magical p..."but he was cut short by an angry voice."Dont...Dont you dare mention magic to me ok.Just go...leave and go back to Never--Neverland!"she yelled.Peter flew back into the bedroom wall in shock at Hermiones tone of voice._What could be so bad about magic? _he wondered whilst looking at the distraught girl who now had tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

He thought back to the conversation he had over heard between Hermione and the adult and smiled as he remembered the part about her parents not being here anymore.He wasnt smiling because they weren't here though-he was simply smiling because he had remembered so much of the heated arguement.He decided to ask her politely about her parents."Hermione i'm sorry.Does...Does this have something to do with your parents?" he watched her closely as he asked this and noted how she turned away once more when he had mentioned her parents and immediately felt bad for asking her.

Hermione was shocked and upset at how easily Peter could break her down._Just tell him so he can leave!_ she told herself."Magic is what lost me my family Peter," she sobbed for a moment and hugged her legs together before continueing."Three years ago i found out that i was witch.My parents allowed me to go to a magic school called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary and it was a place where i belonged.I made friends with some amazing people and together we went on many adventures-it was thrilling and exciting and scary all at once-i felt like i could count on them no matter what.But then three months ago,deatheaters attacked my home and killed my parents.I-I fought them off by myself and not one witch or wizard came to help me.I needed them and they didnt come-now i live in a childrens home and the people that work here want to send me off into some other loving-caring family;people that i dont even know and i cant do that.So Peter,you got your story you can leave now."The young girl had walked up to the window whilst talking to Peter looking out at the stars.

The strange boy floated off the ground in shock-he had not expected the girl to be so open with him and yet her she was spilling her heart out to him.He felt bad and wanted to show the girl that not all forms of magic were bad and that he couldnt just abandon her now.Putting his feet down on the floor he carefuly padded over to Hermione with a frown on his face."But Hermione,not all forms of magic are away with me and i can show you." he said in a pleading tone.

"I cant Peter-I'm not good company,people take an instant dislike to me and i just cant shake the images of my dead parents from my head." she cryed looking down toward her feet."Yes you can.I know your scared that we'll leave you but we wont-I promise!"he said to Hermione who had now turned to face him with a small smile on her face._Yes! I'm getting to her,_Peter thought triumphetly.He walked toward the window and held her hand tugging gently.Seeing her looking around the room Peter whispered softly against her hair,"Just forget them,come with me and you dont have to worry about any of this ever again."

Heremione let go of the strange boys hand and ran towards her cupboard pulling out a small rucksack."What are you doing?" the boy asked curiously.Hermione turned around smiling at him."Oh Peter you are a silly boy!I do need some clothes you know.I'm not like you with one set."she said giggling at his frown."Hey!""And Peter...I cannot fly." she added a little nervous.

Peter walked up to her with a smirk on his face,"Peter,Peter-what are you doing?" she asked backing away until she hit the wall.Peter held up his hand and blew some dust into Hermiones face.Grabbing her hand he told her to look down at the ground.Her feet were hovering off the floor and she squealed,"Oh Peter i'm flying--oh no i'm flying.What am i going to do?Oh no!" Peter started laughing at Hermiones expense,"Just hold on and relax" he said as they flew towards the window.He looked towards her and asked her,"Are you sure?"

"Peter Pan dont make me regret this." she said smirking and Peter laughed.Together they flew out of the window and towards Neverland.

Wow!that was a good chapter.Please read and review.


End file.
